Lost and Forbidden
by Cher Frederick
Summary: The real story of how Harry Potter came to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Narrow Escapes**

Julie Potter's eyes fluttered. Things were coming into focus. The effects of the potion were beginning to wear off. She was slowly coming back to life. She could feel the clammy palm of her boyfriend stroking her forehead and whispering her name. She opened her eyes fully and looked at him. His eyes were black and cold, his hair was long and greasy and he gave off the distinct aura of an overgrown bat. "Severus," she murmured, "is he gone?"

"Yes." He replied. "He just wanted information on the Polyjuice potion I am brewing for him." Severus Snape looked down into her twinkling Hazel eyes. He loved the way her hair seemed to fly out behind her. It was like there was a constant wind at her face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, yet, she was the twin sister of his mortal enemy.

He hated to do what he did, but it was the only way to keep her alive. Their relationship was top secret. Julie couldn't face her brother to tell him that she was hopelessly in love with Severus. For him it wasn't family, it was the fact that he was You Know Who's right-hand man. He had worked hard on learning and using Occlumency, so that he could block out all thoughts of her. He always kept instant death potions around to feed to her, incase You Know Who ever showed up. He couldn't risk the dark lord finding her. It would mean death for both if them.

Severus and Julie naturally hated each other in the beginning. It was a very cold December day and the weather had caused the Herbology classes to be cancelled. The snow was so thick that no one could drudge through it to get to the greenhouses. Julie and James were squashed in the corner at a table with a peaky looking Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. "Merlin's beard Julie, it is a free period and you are still pouring over books?" James said, poking Julie in the arm in a teasing way.

"James it is our O.W.L. year just because you don't have to work hard to get top marks doesn't mean I can do that." she retorted.

"Oh sure you could." Sirius piped in. "You've just never tried hard enough." He slipped his arm around her neck and gave her an innocent peck on the cheek.

"Dream on Sirius." Julie said turning her head toward him. "Now if you would please remove your arm before I have to jinx it off."

Sirius flashed his dazzling beautiful gray eyes at her the sides of his mouth curled into a smile. "You know Julie, you are going to be my wife someday."

At that remark Julie arose from the table and walked out of the disused classroom. Her original intent was to go straight to the library, but she turned left at the statue of a crazy haired witch and began to walk down the stairs. Sirius always got to her. He was handsome, charismatic and outgoing. Every girl wanted to be adorned on his arm. She had thought about it herself, but he was her brother's best friend. There was defiantly something missing, to make him more attractive. Sirius was always very insistent that they were meant to be together, but Julie was very reluctant. Every time he made an advance toward her, she would get uncomfortable and ignore him. She usually left the room.

Julie ran her long fingers across the banister of the staircase. She tossed her long black hair back with her hand and giggled. "Forget about him." she thought as she hopped up on the banister. She began to slide. She loved the freedom of sliding down the school staircases, and not knowing which way she would end up.

When she was reaching the bottom of the stairs, she noticed a brooding figure lurking in her path. By the time she was able to register that she was going to collide, she hit him with excessive force and the two went toppling to the ground with a THUD.

Julie stood up and brushed off the front of her robes. She reached out her hand and started to brush off the person she ran into. "I'm sorry…" she began, but her voice trailed away when she saw that she was talking to Severus Snape."Oh it's you." she said. "Why aren't you with everybody else? Why are you lurking around the halls?"

"I don't have to justify myself to you." He said. "You Potters are all the same so arrogant. You think because you and your brother are really good chasers on the Quidditch field, people owe you praise. If you weren't a girl, I would curse you where you stand. Little baby Jamesette." Julie pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it straight at the teenage Severus.

"Don't call me that. That is not my name. I am my own person. If I hear that out of your mouth again I will show you what a girl can do."

Snape's Mouth curled into a sneer. A laugh escaped from his nostrils. "Struck a cord I see"

"If I were truly a Jamesette, I would curse you were you stand and laugh about it to the gang, but I am not like that." She lowered her wand and finished brushing off Snape's robes. She turned to walk away when the sound off her name startled her and she spun around to see Snape fully smiling at her. It intrigued her because she had never seen him smile in that way before.

"There is a Hogsmeade weekend on Valentine's day. Mostly everyone will be out of the castle. I wonder if you fancy roaming the empty corridors with me.

Julie sat for a few seconds in shock of what was just asked of her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds like it could be a lot of fun." She paused. "I'll meet you in that Entrance Hall once everybody leaves.

That Valentine's day, the marauders woke up, got dressed and accumulated in the Gryffindor common room. Once they reached the common room, Sirius' eyes fell upon Julie, and he gave an audible gasp. She was wearing her usual school robes, but her eyes gave an extra sparkle and her lips were a deep shade of red. He walked over to the chair she was sitting in and sat down on the arm of it. "Wow!" Sirius said. "Did you do all this for me?"

"You wish." She giggled. "I am not going into Hogsmeade today, but you guys have fun without me."

"Not going?" James said, startled. "I think it'd time you pulled that stick out of your bum Jules, C'mon Sirius." Sirius shrugged and the marauders disappeared through that portrait hole.

After they had left a woman with dark red hair and bright green eyes sat down opposite Julie. "I know how you feel." she said to her. "Your brother treats me like that all the time, always calling me Evans. I admire you for standing up to him like that. Most girls are too entranced by his arrogance, fawning over him all the time making fools out of themselves."

"It isn't that I don't think he's gorgeous. I just don't fancy myself the bearer of bad news to all those poor girls." The girls had a hearty laugh at the expense of a few others who were giving Julie a dirty look across the room. Lily shrugged and got up. She too disappeared through the portrait hole with a few other girls.

When the common room thinned of students, Julie made her way out of the room and down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. She wasn't sure whether or not she should be meeting Severus at all. It could very well be a trap and then she would be absolutely embarrassed that she had put herself in that situation. There was something that she couldn't quite explain, luring her there. She had never seen Severus in any light but hate. It felt weird to be having all these strange new emotions of attraction to him. She was sure that he felt the same way. The way they were looking at each other at the foot of the steps gave her a weird tingle in her tummy. Even though his eyes were cold and black, there was subtle warmth there that only she seemed to notice. It was almost as if there were certain horrors in his past that gave him his dark facade. She was sure there was still that loving child in there just waiting on someone to show him some kind of affection. She was determined to be the on to give it to him.

When she neared the Entrance Hall she heard a terrible tousle. She peaked around the corner, and saw James and Sirius bullying Severus into a corner. Remus was hiding behind that Patil boy pretending that he didn't notice them. Peter was guffawing at the idea of Severus being tortured. Julie crossed the Entrance Hall and tapped James on the shoulder. "What," she asked "do you think you are doing?"

"Don't interrupt me Julie I can't take my eyes off this maggot for a second."

"James can't you go one day without making trouble for yourself and everybody else?"

"C'mon Jules it's just Snivellus. I have to make my day worth while"

"Sirius STOP!" Julie yelled pulling out her wand. She held it toward Sirius while her other hand was clamped to James' shoulder. "JAMES!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed Julie's wand hand "are you going to keep me company, keep me out of trouble?"

"You can't be serious!" She yelled.

"In the flesh."

"Sirius get out of here."

"Merlin's beard Julie you are no fun." Sirius and James dropped their wands, collected Remus and Peter, and left out of the castle. The crowd slowly began to shift their attention toward their Hogsmeade weekend visit and the Entrance Hall became void of all students.

"So," said Julie tensely "what are we going to do?"

Severus wasn't looking at her. You could tell that he was extremely embarrassed by having to be saved from her brother's torment. Julie was fuming at her brother at the moment, for ruining the day she had planned. She was not going to let him live this down. "C'mon Severus say something."

He sighed and grabbed her hand and they begin to walk around the castles great many floors and halls. They walked and talked for the better part of the day. Severus found out her favorite color was the marble shade of orange marmalade, and she couldn't fall asleep at night without listening to Celestina Warbeck's witching hour.

Julie learned that Severus had an innate sense of potion making that gave him great pride. She also learned that his father was a muggle who hated magic. He sometimes would beat Severus if something strange happened around the house and his mother was strictly forbidden to ever use magic. Thankfully he had died when Severus was ten so he was now free to attend Hogwarts.

They walked until they reached the fourth floor corridor. They said their goodnights. Then with all thoughts of the world forgotten, they leaned in toward each other and shared a kiss. An explosion of happiness spread over the two like a warm gentle fire.

Severus pulled back and held out something in his hand. "For you." He told her. Then he dropped it into her hand. It was a ring. It had a rock set into it that was pitch black. The instant that the ring dropped into her hand it changed into a bright blue color.

"It's a mood ring." He told her. Then he smiled and began to walk away.

Julie picked herself up off the floor and sat down on the sofa. She held her head in her hands. She didn't want to keep living this way. The potion Severus gave her rid her off all life signs and thoughts, while still keeping her alive, so that You Know Who couldn't sense her presence. She also wouldn't be able to show up on any sneakoscope the Death Eaters would be carrying. She would be fed the anecdote when things were clear.

This was the third time, the third time that she and Severus had defied You Know Who by using the potion and escaping death. Now there was a child growing inside her. Julie had yet to confide this to Severus. She was not sure how he would react. This child would merge the worlds of the Death Eaters and The Order of the Phoenix. She knew in her gut that her child would be more special and more important to the wizarding world than he would ever know.

She looked up at Severus who was pouring her a hot cup of tea. She shook her head. "We can't keep doing this. It is too dangerous." Julie looked down at the mood ring that Severus had given her on their first date. For the first time since she got it, it changed colors. It flashed a deep red.

"I know you cannot renounce You Know Who." She put her hand to his face and felt tears began to trickle down over her fingers. He grabbed her hand from his face and held tight to it

"You cannot do this to me Julie. You cannot leave. We have been together too long. I love you; I would do anything, kill anybody or be killed for you!"

"I know Severus." She grabbed his hand which was still clamped over her own. "It is crucial that you stay in the position you are in because I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I cannot take that potion anymore."

"WHY?"

"Because." She kissed the man she loved gently, removed her hands from his and walked out the door. She did not turn around. She walked out into the night and disappeared from Spinner's End with a faint pop.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 2: Back Home**

Julie Potter apparated on the outskirts of the wizarding village known as Godrics Hollow. Pearly tears ran down her redden cheeks. Claps of thunder rolled in the distance. She couldn't help but notice the weather was mirroring the feelings of pain and dread inside her. She was about to step up to her brother's doorstep, her twin brother, and tell him the truth she had been hiding from him for six years.

She could see James and Lily's house from a distance. It's warm and inviting glows seemed to emanate through her body. The rain began to pound down on her like a thousand tiny hammers. A chill ran down through her bones as she continued to walk. She tried tightening her cloak around her, but as it was drenched with rain it helped very little.

As she approached the doorway, she heard the tinkling laughter of Lily. Sirius was serenading James with a loud drunk song. It sounded like a family shared Halloween.

Julie knocked on the door. The handsome face of her brother appeared. "Julie!" He shouted. "What has happened to you? Are you all right? You're drenched."

Lily hurried over to where she was standing. She pulled her wand out of her pocket. Steam began to issue from it and Julie was dry again. Her face was still puffy. She was still crying.

"C'mon Julie, say something." James was in a state of panic as he led his sister to the sofa. He sat down with her. Lily rushed out of the room to make a pot of tea. Sirius sat down on the other side of her. He had conjured a towel and began to dab at her face. Julie pushed his hands away. She was not yet ready to let Sirius touch her. She leaned over and buried her face into James' shoulder. She wailed like a banshee into her brother. She felt safe in his arms. She knew he would never let any harm come to her.

Nobody said a word. Lily had finished the tea and carried the tray into the room. She sat down in the armchair opposite the scene.

When Julie finally resurfaced, she reached for a cup of tea. She began to sip at it. She sat the cup back down on the saucer. "I'm sorry," she said to James. "There is something that I have to tell you. You are definitely not going to like it." She looked down at her ring, which had turned a somber black. "I have just come from Severus Snape's house."

At the mention of Snape's name, Sirius grabbed at his traveling cloak.

"Sirius, please sit down." Julie continued with her story. "It is not his fault I am in this state. James, I am in love with him."

"What are you saying?" James shouted at her. She could see all the color had drained from his face.

"I am saying that I and Severus have been romantically linked, since we were 15 years old. I love him but I left him tonight. He is You Know Who's right-hand man. It became too dangerous or me to keep seeing him. I ended our relationship."

Sirius and James began to rant and rave about Snape. They bashed everything from his appearance to his attitude. They went on and on making plans on how best to make his life even more miserable than it already was. After a few minutes of this show of overwhelming emotion, Lily tapped on James' shoulder.

"James don't you think that maybe you should check to see how your sister is feeling?"

"Julie I'm sorry. It's a shock. That's all. I'm shocked."

Lily grabbed a hold of a still standing Sirius' arm. She was truly afraid of the answer she would receive, when she asked her question. "Is that all Julie?"

Julie shook her head. New tears began to drip down her cheeks. The world was spinning and she felt dizzy. She felt like she was about to be sick. This is what she was truly afraid of telling James. With Sirius standing there looking at her like a beaten puppy, it made it doubly hard. "I'm uh," she began. The words got caught in her throat. They began to suffocate her and she began to stutter wildly. Finally she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Lily let go of Sirius' arm. He went sliding down the floor. He had a stunned look of horror on his face. Julie had never seen him look so hurt.

James looked as if he had swallowed something very large.

Lily lifted Julie off of the sofa. She led her to the guests' bedroom and searched the closet for her night clothes. "Listen." she said in a very motherly tone. "You know you can stay here as long as you need to. James will be very supportive of you and the baby. He'll be calm in the morning. I swear."

"And Sirius?"

"They're both just in shock. Everything will be better tomorrow. I promise."

"I didn't like seeing that hurt look he had on his face. I have always cared so deeply for Sirius. I never dreamed I would hurt him like that."

The rainy Halloween night melted into a dreary and overcast November. Like the weather outside Julie felt saturated and weak. Last night seemed to go on forever. She knew the morning would bring with it the effects of her secret. She couldn't sleep with thoughts of what Severus' next move would be. She couldn't even close her eyes without that haunting look Sirius gave her wending its way into her brain. She saw him constantly. Why did that bother her so terribly?

Julie roamed around the familiar settings of the guest bedroom. She was still afraid to face James, but managed to find her way into the living room. She saw Sirius sleeping off the alcohol of last night on the sofa. She bent down over him and shook him slightly. He slowly opened his eyes to find her looking down on him.

"What's up? Why did you wake me?"

"Your feet are on my favorite part of the sofa."

Sirius cracked a patented smile and moved his feet so Julie could sit down. "I'm sorry I freaked out last night." Sirius told her. "It just came as a shock. I mean, we're _friends, _right?"

Julie nodded her head. "Yes, of course we're friends. You've been inseparable from James. I grew up around you. I love you."

"I'm here to help you Julie, anyway that I can. I want you to marry me."

"What?"

"You're in danger, but not if everybody thinks that the baby belongs to me. You can avoid awkward questions and you go on to lead a halfway normal life.

"Yeah well something tells me that a life with you wouldn't be anywhere near halfway normal."

"Does Snivellus know anything about the baby?"

She shook her head and looked into his dazzling gray eyes. "I couldn't do it. He would be killed."

"Like that would be so terrible"

"Sirius."

James walked in the sitting room to find Julie and Sirius staring at each other. He tousled his hair a bit and smiled at them. "What's going on here? Where is my breakfast?"

"I'm on it." Julie said. She got up and walked out of the room without another word. She heard Sirius calling after her that the discussion wasn't over. She felt as if her brains had been fried. It was crazy for Sirius to want to marry her. She just broke down in the sitting room a few hours ago. She just poured her soul about her love affair with Severus Snape, their mortal enemy. What was he playing at? She knew he was always telling her she was his soul mate, but to actually come out and suggest marriage; when she had never accepted any of his advances?

With a flick of her wand potatoes began to jump out of their skins. She began to fry bacon and eggs. Her mind was racing and twice she caught the sleeve if her dressing gown on fire from the stove. She couldn't help but think that Sirius had made a valid point about the marriage. It seemed the logical thing to do, to let the wizarding world and the order believe that she was having Sirius' child. She knew there was know hope for her relationship with Severus. She knew he would love the baby beyond all measure, but he would be surely killed if he who must not be named were to find out. Was it worth letting him believed Sirius got her pregnant? Was it easier just to make sure he didn't find out about the baby at all? It would be so much easier to just never have to see Severus ever again. She didn't love Sirius, not in the way he wanted her to, but could she? Love was so stupid.

James, Sirius, and Lily entered the kitchen. "Why didn't you wake me Jule?" Lily said, stifling a yawn. "You're the guest."

"Puh-lease Lil" Julie said. For the first time in several days she let out a genuine laugh. "When have I ever been a _guest?"_

"Well, it smells really good," Lily said sniffing at the air. She and James sat down at the table where Julie was setting the food.

The four of them sat at the table eating themselves through 2 helpings of the delicious breakfast. When their bellies were much fuller Sirius reached his hand across the table and grabbed Julie's hand. "Well," he said, "did cooking breakfast give you time to think about what we talked about?"

"Of course!" She snapped. "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"What are we talking about?" James asked innocently, sliding to the edge of his seat.

"James maybe we should…" Lily began, but James held up his hand to stop her.

"Julie." Sirius said, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yes." She said plaintively. After a moment of pause she began to speak again. "I thought about it. You make a valid point. Merlin help me, but yes. Yes Sirius I will marry you." A devilish grin slid across her face.

Sirius' gray eyes glistened with happiness and he jumped out of his chair. He pulled Julie across the table and swept her up into his arms. He kissed her softly and she felt she would die with the emotion of it. Sirius kissed like no man had ever been able to do before. Her head swam with the thought of him breathing his soul into her.

James stood up looking extremely puzzled and scratched his head. "Wait a minute," he said, "what just happened here?"

"James." Lily piped up. "I think they're getting married."

Sirius and Julie looked over at James. "What do you say Prongs? Fancy giving her to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wedded Bliss**

Three months rolled by in a haze of wedding plans and discussions of whether or not Julie and Sirius were doing the right thing. She was sure she was. The more time she spent with Sirius, the more she was looking forward to it. Sirius never let her out of his sight. He catered to her every whim. When she felt sick, he was there to hold her hair out of her face. He was a real hero to her.

The only one still unsure about the whole marriage thing was Julie and James' dad Harry. Harry Potter was a man of average height and skinny build. His hair was graying, but his eyes still shown the twinkling hazel hue of his twins. He had lots of money, more money than he cared for. He had a lot of it tied up in investments. He was the reason that James and Julie were so independently wealthy.

Julie, Lily and Alice Longbottem were sitting in the guest bedroom of James and Lily's Godrics Hollow cottage. Lily was applying sleakeasy hair potion to Julie's fly away hair when Harry walked in.

"My baby." Harry said. "You look more beautiful and grown up by the day." He crossed the room and Julie stood up to give him a hug. "Would you mind," he said turning toward Lily and Alice, "giving me a moment alone with my daughter." They nodded their heads, stood up, and left the room.

"Daddy," Julie said. "Are you going to try to make me cry?"

"If I'm good enough. Julie, I know that no matter what I say you are going to marry Sirius." He paused a moment to put his hands gently on her shoulders. He pulled her into a hug. "Don't get me wrong. Sirius is like a son to me. I could not imagine a better son-in-law." He let her go from his iron strong grip and looked into her eyes. They mirrored his own and the thought made a tear spring to his eye. "I can't help but feel this whole thing is rushed. You're about to take an unbreakable vow to love someone until death. Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with Sirius Black? To give him your love? To make him happy, and potentially ruining your chances to find absolute true happiness?

Julie looked deep into her father's knowing eyes. "Dad, I know you're worried. There is nothing I can say to make you feel better. I'm just going to tell you the truth. I'm having a baby. It's a death eater's baby. I just think it's better for the baby and everybody involved if I take Sirius up in his marriage offer. I want people to think this is his baby."

"Julie I know all about it. Your brother is the world's biggest blabber mouth. That doesn't stop me from trying to protect you. Love is the most powerful magic of all."

"Dad I love this baby. I will do everything in my power to protect it. Your right. Love is the most powerful magic. I love Sirius."

"Like a brother."

The truthfulness of his simple statement hit Julie like an icy wind. Her voice caught for a second. "Just please pretend that you are happy for me."

"I don't have to pretend. I love Sirius. He'll do, I'm sure, everything in his power to make you happy.

"I'm going to make him happy too."

"I think you already have."

Hours later the girls were finally dressed. Julie peered out of the window at the beautifully set up back yard. Chairs were set facing an enormous archway interlaced with gorgeous roses of the deepest shades of red, white, and pink.

Guests were arriving and staggered themselves among the rows of chairs. Edgar Bones and his sister Amelia, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore and his pet goat were standing near the rear rows in conversation. She also saw the massive outline of Rubeus Hagrid bending low to speak with Dorcas Meadows and Marlene McKinnon. Near the archway, laughing as if the world were light and fluffy were Sirus (her heart fluttered), "Mad-Eye" Moody, and Albus Dumbledore.

"There are a lot more people than I expected." Julie said nervously. She was wringing her hands around a blur handkerchief Lily handed her.

"Everybody came to see Sirius settle down with only ONE woman." Alice laughed. She began to pin a veil made of pure lace on Julie's finally tamed hair.

It took at least another hour for the guest to be situated. Sirius took his rightful place under the archway with James standing beside him. Sirus began to sway on the spot. James caught him beneath his arms to prevent him from falling.

The scene was elegant. Julie appeared at the back door of the cottage, her arm intertwined with her fathers. A gentle breeze began to blow. Julie's long glistening white robes began to flow behind her. She looked so like an angel. Father and daughter walked slowly up the aisle. Julie suddenly felt the urge to just run. She held tight to her fathers arm. She never remembered James' yard being so large.

Finally Julie reached the arm of the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Her father gave her a wink and a smile. She reached for Sirius' arm and the pair turned toward Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pulled his wand from his emaculate purple robes and began to speak. " My dear friends, we are gathered here today to witness Julie Potter and Sirius Black make the unbreakable vow of marriage. Many believe that love is the greatest force in the world. I must admit I am of like mind. Sirius Black." He turned toward Sirius. "Julie Potter." He turned to face Julie. "If you would please join hands."

Julie and Sirius clasped their hands into each others and looked each other straight in the eye. The world did not exist and Julie felt she could stand there forever looking into the stunning gray eyes of her protector and savior. Sirius felt as if he could melt away with the happiness that flooded over him. After years of waiting for her to give him the time of day, there she was. His Angel. His everything.

"Sirius Black," Dumbledore continued, "do you promise that you will forever do anything in your power to make Julie happy and safe?"

"I will." Sirius said. A rope of red flame shot from Dumbledore's wand and wound its way around their clasped hands.

"Julie Potter, do you promise that you will forever in your heart, leave a sacred place for Sirius?"

"I promise." She said, and another rope of flame emerged.

"Do you both, in every way, promise that you will treat each other with kindness and respect. That you will show the world that the two of you separate are nothing. That in coming together you represent a force so powerful that no man could break it?

"We do." They said in unison. A final rope of flame wound its way around their intertwined hands.

"May you go and live in peace. May the blessings of this matrimony be forever imprinted on this earth?"

After the ceremony was over the chairs had disappeared to make room for a dance floor. Beautiful music played over the party and the guests were gracefully walking across the floor like buzzing fireflies.

Julie sat at the head table with her new husband Sirius. They looked happy as they laughed and dank deep from flagons of butterbeer. Things were going as normal and calm as everybody could expect. Then, the death eaters showed up.

Harry had asked his daughter for a father daughter wedding dance. A slow and beautiful melody echoed in the air as they danced. Julie laid her head on her fathers shoulder. They danced on air, holding on to one another. It was as if the last 20 years had not happened and Julie was still a young girl dancing on her father's feet.

Out of the trees that surrounded the back yard came a dozen hooded figures like vampires through the night. The feeling of euphoria had broken and duels began to break out everywhere. Spells began flashing through the air so fast it looked like rainbows springing from the ground.

Harry had pushed Julie behind him and was attempting to clear her out of the battle path. Julie looked frantically around for a glimpse of Sirius. Through the haze of colors and hooded faces she not make out a single order member. She felt a sudden jerk behind her. She turned and looked straight into the black cold eyes of Severus Snape through the slits of a death eater's mask.

"A wedding present." She heard him say, and then she heard a loud "NOOO!" issue behind her. She spun around as she saw a flash of green light headed straight for her. Before she could register what was happening, she saw her father laying spread eagle on the ground below her. He had a look of terror on his face. His blank eyes were staring, right through her. He had saved her. He had jumped in front of her and saved her. He had paid the ultimate price for her.

The death eater's had vanished and a quiet clam fell over the ground. James and Sirius had pushed their way through the congregated people. Sirius ran to Julie and pulled her close to him.

When Sirius had let go, Julie noticed that James had not moved. His eyes were fixed on his father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The switching of the prophecy**

The month of May had shown through with the most beautiful flowers. Julie had taken to spending most of her days tending the garden of the cottage Sirius had bought her. She had not forgiven herself for the death of her father. Sometimes Lily would come to the garden to convince her that it wasn't her fault. He had chosen to protect her.

She was now seven months pregnant. Her belly shown round. She has used a spell to determine that she was having a boy. While in the garden she took the time to smell each of her roses and speak with her son. She would tell him fantastical stories about his family. She would tell him happy stories of his grandfather. She would spend hours and hours regaling him with stories of the marauders, his uncle James, his dad, uncle Remus and Peter. She would tell him stories from over the world. She would tell him epics of dragons and heroes. She would entertain her unborn child with tales of mystical hippogriffs, and secrets of a magical place called Hogwarts. She would also tell him about Qudditch and the fun times she had playing chaser with her brother on the Gryffindor team.

Sometimes Sirius would come and sit on the garden bench with her. They always had the same conversation.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked.

"Depressed"

"Julie, Harry saved your life, but you act like you died that day."

"It's my fault he died. I killed him."

"He died at the hands of a death eater."

"If I had never gotten involved with..."

"Don't".

"I love you Sirius".

"Thanks", he kissed her. "I love you too".

Julie was sitting alone on her garden bench, singing a song to her son, when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and found herself facing her brother.

"James, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to your whiny ass"

"I'm fine".

"That's not what Sirius says".

"Sirius doesn't know what he is talking about".

"Well talk to me about it"

"About what?"

"Dad".

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Well I think there is". He sat down on the bench next to her. "You're getting big".

"Not long now".

"Boy?"

"Yes".

"Do you want him to see you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Distant. Moping. Depressed. Secretive. Living in denial."

"It's my fault James".

"No it isn't"

"Yes, it is. Severus grabbed me and I was… looking into his eyes. I realized that… I still…"

"He caught you off guard that's all."

"And dad paid the price. It's my fault".

"Get over yourself. Dad did it! He did it because he wanted to, because he lived his life. With mom gone… He did it. He didn't have to. Wouldn't you do the same for your son?"

At half past 11, Julie and Alice Longbottem apparated on the outskirts of Hogsmeade Village. They spent the day shopping at Alabaster's baby wear and supplies. With their pockets considerably lighter they decided to rest their feet and have something to drink at the Three Broomsticks. They found a table big enough to seat them and their enormous bellies and sat down.

They were happy to finally sit and complain about their swollen ankles. Alice began to laugh as she maneuvered to rub her feet. "It's strange isn't it? Having a baby in the middle of a war". Alice stared at Julie's right hand. "Julie, isn't that the ring that…"

"Alice please, not in public. Yes, okay. I still wear this ring, drop it".

"Sometimes I don't know about you. I guess you're lucky to have me as your friend".

"Come on Alice, I want some chocolate frogs, let's waddle toward the house."

The two pregnant women left the pub and waddled to Honeyduke's Sweetshop. Alice Stayed outside the shop while Julie ran in to get her frogs. She was standing near the display when she heard the voice of Severus Snape whisper sharply just feet behind her. "Yes of course I heard the prophecy right. The baby will be born at the end of July. He will have the power that the Dark Lord knows not. He will be born to parents who have thrice defied him".

Julie didn't dare turn around for fear that he would discover her standing there eavesdropping. She stayed rooted in her spot until she heard the door close and saw Severus running along through the window, with an excited looking Bellatrix Lestrange in tow. She replaced the chocolate frogs on the shelf and ran outside. She grabbed Alice by the arm and the two females left Hogsmeade with a pop.

Julie apparated into Godric's Hollow. She was in desperate need to find Lily. There was only one solution to the problem she could see. She hoped Lily was alone. It would be so much easier without James and Sirius around.

Julie ran to the door of the cottage and frantically knocked. Her thoughts were lost to everything but the prophecy she had heard. The end of July, the thrice defied, it all fit. She knew this was coming. She had known since she found the seed had been planted.

"Julie, James isn't here."

"I came to see you. It's better that he is not here".

"What is going on? You are scaring me".

"Lily the baby is in trouble. I need you to join with me in a maternal switching charm".

"I can't do that Julie. It would kill you".

"I know. My father died to protect me and now it is my turn to show the same bravery. There is no one I trust more to raise my baby like their own."

Julie dragged Lily into the empty guest bedroom and sat her down. "It has to be now".

"OK". Lily stood up and hugged Julie.

"I have lot's of gold, it's all his".

"You got it".

"I want him to be named Harry, after my father, who fought to keep him alive. James, after my brother who is my best friend and confidant".

"Yes".

"Harry James Potter."

"Harry James Potter". Lily repeated.

"I want Sirius to be his godfather".

"Of course".

"I want him to have your eyes".

"It's done".

"In sealing the bond you have made with me, Harry James Potter will have your bloodline as well as mine. And Severus. Will you keep your promises and raise him as your very own, never speaking of this?"

"I will"

In a flash of blinding white light, Julie felt the baby inside of her disappear. She fell to the ground. Cold. Dead.


End file.
